greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die richtige Distanz
'Die richtige Distanz '''ist die zehnte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Izzie stellt klar, dass sie keine Botengänge für Mark übernimmt. Der belohnt sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit mit einer OP, bei der Siamesische Zwillinge nach 30 Jahren endlich getrennt werden sollen. Meredith assistiert Addison bei dem Kaiserschnitt ihrer Halbschwester Molly. Deren Mutter möchte Meredith gern als festen Bestandteil der Familie aufnehmen. Doch Meredith weiß, dass nicht nur Verwandte eine Familie ausmachen, sondern auch die Menschen, die man sich aussucht - wie Cristina. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * George Dzundza als Harold O'Malley * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Debra Monk als Louise O'Malley * Jennifer Aspen als Elena * Greg Pitts als Jerry O'Malley * Tim Griffin als Ronny O'Malley * Mandy Siegfried als Molly Thompson * Jason Sklar als Jake Weitzman * Randy Sklar als Peter Weitzman * Mare Winningham als Eileen Grey * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Jack Axelrod als Sehr alter Mann * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda Musik *'Sociopath 'von ''Anya Marina *'Show Me '''von ''John Legend *'World Waits for You '''von ''Son Volt Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Don't Stand So Close to Me ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Police. Intro In dieser Episode gibt es kein Intro. Outro Am Ende ist es doch so: Wir wollen im Grunde nichts anderes, als einem anderen Menschen nahe zu sein. Das ganze restliche Theater, wenn wir versuchen Distanz zu wahren, demonstrieren, dass uns die anderen Leute egal sind, ist meistens reiner Blödsinn. Also suchen wir uns die Menschen aus, denen wir nahe sein wollen. Und wenn wir diese Menschen einmal gewählt haben, bleiben wir meistens in ihrer Nähe. Egal wie sehr wir ihnen auch weh tun. Die Menschen, die am Ende eines Tages noch bei einem sind, das sind diejenigen, die es wert sind, dass man bei ihnen bleibt. Natürlich kann man sich auch zu nah kommen, andererseits ist es manchmal genau das, was man braucht: Sich jemandem ganz nah zu fühlen. Zitate *Alex: Ich war der Erste, das ist meiner. *George: Ich hab zwei Brüder, ich kann sie verstehen. *Izzie: Ich würde super danebenstehen. *Bailey: Klappe, und zwar alle. *Alex: Wir machen doch den Fall? *Bailey: Okay. *Alex, Izzie & George: Ja! *Bailey: Stevens, Sie werden nur... *Izzie: Gucken, nicht anfassen, sprechen atmen. *Mark: Das ist also das Top-Team, ja? *Bailey: Nehmen Sie sich, wen Sie wollen. *Mark: Wie wär's mit der, die nicht anfasst, spricht, atmet? *Izzie: Na toll. *Alex: Verdammt. *Alex: Du bist hier! Sie haben dich noch nicht rausgeschmissen? *Meredith: Alex! *Cristina: Nein, noch nicht. Ich bin noch hier. *Alex: Wie lief das denn? Hattet ihr so 'ne Art Signal im OP, damit die Schwestern nichts mitbekommen oder habt ihr...? *Meredith: Alex! *Alex: Was? Ich will nur 'n Tipp, wie man Karriere macht. Ich besorg Sloan seinen Kaffee. Yang kriegt Operationen, die keiner von uns kriegt. *George: Habt ihr mal gezählt, wie viele Patienten ihr angelogen habt letzten Monat? *Meredith: George! *Izzie: Lass sie in Ruhe. Ihre Patienten leben noch, deshalb kriegt sie OP's. *Meredith: Izzie! *Cristina: Meredith, bitte. Kannst du aufhören mich zu beschützen? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode